


Royal Dream

by Inactive_Account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link fantasises of Ruto with Zelda . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Dream

# Royal Dream 

Link found great difficulty in sleeping . . .

It was perhaps due to the heat and humidity of Gerudo Valley, but it may have also been in part to the stresses of adulthood. The night seemed to fall so slowly, whilst Epona brayed seemingly much louder than usual, and even the ground underneath him felt too hard for his liking, as if it were made that way by the goddesses out of spite. He looked silently around at his surroundings, but everything was so brown and dusty . . . nothing to hold his interest.

There was no denying that Ruto was beautiful, just as Zelda was almost ethereally attractive, but he just couldn’t _choose_ between them. They both seemed to think of him as ‘husband material’. He began to fidget against the grass, as he stared up at the stars above and thought about how he would ever make such a choice, but the solutions seemed so far away and he couldn’t quite concentrate. They were both perhaps a day’s ride away, and yet there he lay under the shadow of a mountain during the depths of night, as he wondered how he could defeat great evil and yet remain so indecisive. Who should he choose?

‘It would be good not to choose at all,’ he thought.

He closed his eyes and thought of Ruto, as he lazily trailed his hand over his stomach and traced strange patterns over his clothed skin. The young woman was so beautiful . . . sensual . . . there was no neater figure on any other woman, but her lack of clothing may have emphasised that physique and made her look all the more sexual. He always wanted to touch those perky and perfectly sized breasts, but he never touched anything like them before. They looked so soft . . . so wonderfully rounded . . . her skin such a stunning shade of blue.

A smile came over his lips. Link carefully pulled up his tunic, before he lowered his tights, and he let his fingers loosely stroke at his flaccid length. He could imagine Ruto lying on a bed made of silk sheets and satin pillows, whilst Zelda laid next to her . . . Zelda with her porcelain skin and her blonde hair . . . blonde against blue, perfect and complementary. The blonde hair would trail long over Zelda, where it would just cover her nipples and fall over her shoulders, and the beautiful necklace and bracelets would remain upon her body, to accentuate her features. They would reach for one another . . . _touch_ one another . . .

Zelda would likely reach out to stroke Ruto’s hip, before moving her naked body closer to touch her lips to the other woman’s. They would probably taste sweet . . . no . . . they would taste of sea water and maybe slightly bitter, whilst Zelda’s tongue would come out to play with the blue-skinned woman and move alongside it, passing along sweeter tastes of her realm in turn. It would be erotic . . . hot . . . their breasts would be pressed against one another, as nipples hardened and privates moistened . . .

‘Just like that,’ he thought.

He moved his left hand down to his member, which was now half-hard and ached with a need to rise fully, whilst his right hand teased at his nipples, just as he imagined how they would tease with each other’s. It wouldn’t be long before Zelda would lick and nip kisses down Ruto’s neck, causing the Zora princess moan and groan out of desire, and soon Zelda would suckle upon a hard nipple with small areolas, as Ruto rolled onto her back . . . free hand massaging her other breast and purple eyes dilated with pleasure . . .

“I’m so glad I chose to do this with you,” Zelda would whisper.

The way Ruto’s legs would spread would be amazing to see, especially when they hooked around Zelda’s waist and her fins would trail down to hide parts so teasingly, and then she would let out a piercing moan and lick her lips. Ruto would trail hands down into Zelda’s hair where she would grip hard, followed by pushing her lover down a little more so that she could suckle and nip all the more. Zelda would place butterfly kisses away from Ruto’s breasts and travel downwards, so that Ruto would let out a groan of disappointment, before letting out a sound somewhere between a scream and a groan.

Zelda’s tongue was already flicking upon Ruto’s clitoris, as she tasted and licked upon what must have been the most delicious taste in the world, whilst one hand lowered to tease her own hole and slide deep inside. She would go in deep, likely not a virgin in the way Ruto was, and then she would use her free hand to gently enter Ruto’s hole, where she would feel every clench and piece of warmth from within, as she continued to play with her clitoris.

“Y-you’re so much better than Link,” gasped Ruto.

“Hmm, you taste much better than him, too.”

“P-please, do – do me harder.”

It was then that Zelda inserted another finger and began to thrust in earnest, until Ruto threw back her head and let out a loud piercing groan, as she squirted across Zelda’s face. The blonde woman drank desperately, before she let out a soft sigh and came quietly, and the two then collapsed beside one another and stroked over each other’s bodies. Link found himself coming at the image of their sweat-drenched bodies, both gasping and kissing in their afterglow, and he felt ropes of come splatter across his chest.

He wondered whether he could convince them to do it.

He wondered whether ‘us’ could be three . . .

 

 


End file.
